The War of Shar and Mask
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: Entreri has a new job, but when there starts to be trouble a full war breaks out. The chapters are short, so it's shorter than it looks.
1. Part 1: Tidings of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle, Drizzt, or the Forgotten Realms Universe. (Ali and Marilak are mine, though.)

Author's Note: I suppose that this is part of a very long series that starts with Moonwood. By this point it is getting fairly complicated and I suggest you at least read the story right before this. I do give a short briefing here, so you can try to read this on its own, but I don't suggest it. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review! I would also like to point out that this was written, at least most of it, before Promise of witch King came out.

_It seems so strange to think that only a tenday ago I killed Thoran and became Assassin Lord._

It is even stranger to think that only yesterday I became Daggerlord. At least that is how it feels at a glance. In truth, though, it all makes sense, and it all leads back to Aramil.

Aramil protected me and taught me things that have long ago (100 years respectfully) been lost.

I hope the need does not arise to use those skills here. May we not have to face undead in the same way Aramil did.

--Artemis Entreri


	2. Meeting the Clerics

"All of the clerics that could not make it to the initial burning are present," High Priest Cletran said with some matter of satisfaction. After all, it wasn't every day that every priest of Mask was gathered in one spot.

Entreri looked at Cletran. The Daggerlord then eyed everyone else in the room.

There was Avariel. She was the Thief Lord and the lowest ranking of the lords, which included the High Priest. Avariel had a strong spirit, but one of the things Entreri liked best about her was the advice she gave. Avariel had been around when Aramil and ruled, and now she helped Entreri.

Jarlaxle was also in the room. He didn't really belong here, but Entreri had been insistent on the matter. It was hard to believe, but Entreri truly believed that he and Jarlaxle were becoming friends.

Next to Entreri was Callahan. The young elf was currently training with Avariel, Jarlaxle, and Entreri. Entreri had become fond of the child. Callahan was loyal, and in the world of assassins that mattered for everything.

Sahide was also present. The great panther rarely let Entreri out of his sight and was very protective. Sahide was a fine warrior and stealthy even by feline standards. His normal position was to be shrunk down to the size of a house cat so he could ride on Entreri's shoulder.

"You want me to go see them?" Entreri asked. He already knew what the answer was going to be.

"You are why they were summoned," Avariel said matter-of-factly.

Entreri shot her a glare. He hadn't expected her to give the answer. "Alright, I'll see them."

11111111

"He's coming," Soren shouted excitedly. A minor priest, he was also the loudest and most emotional of the trio that had traveled together from Calimport.

"Who's coming?" Salima inquired. Soren's sister, Salima, was two years older and wiser.

"The new Assassin Lord," Soren replied.

Salima smiled. "Hear that Jori? We'll be the first Calimport-based priests to see him."

Jori looked at her companion, startled. She was perched on top of the sofa and had been looking out of the window.

Just then the door opened and in walked Artemis Entreri, second Daggerlord of the assassins. Jori fell off the couch.

Entreri hadn't really taken notice of the room, but at the thud slender Jori made in landing, he turned his head to her.

"Sorry about that, sir. She's not normally that klutzy," Salima said quickly.

Jori stood up. "Sorry, sir," she said meekly.

Entreri just shook his head and said, "Since there are only three of you, I will talk to each of you individually."

He motioned Jori and Soren out the room and began talking to Salima.

11111111111111111111

Salima and Soren proved to be loyal and intelligent—perfect little clerics of Mask. Entreri was musing over what news he had gotten on Calimport when Jori entered.

"Sorry about falling," she said. "I was caught by surprise."

"Indeed," Entreri agreed. "It is not like you."

A long moment of silence reigned over the room as the two people examined each other.

One of the first things Jori noticed was the gray tint that had come to Entreri's skin. He wore the official outfit of his position as well. Black cloak and leather armor with red stitching, the gauntlet, and Charon's Claw.

Entreri eyed Jori in much the same way. It had been a year since they had seen each other, and she had clearly become more confident. He found himself studying her face more than anything. Jori had thick, curly, raven-black hair and dark gray eyes. An inner fire seemed to dance in her pupils; Entreri quickly registered that, reminding himself not to let Jarlaxle get her angry.

"You look like your mother," he said quietly, proudly.

Jori bowed and left, smiling.

1111111111111111111111

"I've met them all, finally," Entreri said, exasperated.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Jarlaxle asked teasingly.

The two of them were in Entreri's quarters, which held about as many rooms as a house.

"Do you want my job?" Entreri said sharply.

"I've had similar," Jarlaxle said light-heartedly.

Entreri shot him a death glare but said nothing.

"Do you know where Nova is?" Jarlaxle said, changing the subject. He had to remember that Artemis Entreri ruled here.

"The Demonweb Pits," Entreri stated casually.

Jarlaxle's left eye, the only visible one, opened so wide that even Entreri had to grin.

"Do tell me that you're joking!"

"Not unless she lied to me," Entreri replied.

Jarlaxle just shook his head and muttered, "Amazing, absolutely amazing."


	3. Marilak

Author's Note: I know Zaknafien's soul supposadly rests in eternal peace, but to me that's only part of his soul. Please don't yell about my opinion of his afterlife.

The spirit of Zaknafein looked at Nova. She was not who he had been expecting. He had to admit that she was the perfect person to see, but he was still disappointed.

"This is a dangerous den for me to be in, almost as dangerous as you seeing me," Nova said quietly.

"I understand," Zak said, "but I have vital news for you and your lover."

Nova was about to say that she had no lover when she realized that Zak probably didn't know Aramil was dead.

"Then speak before one of the Spider Queen's handmaidens finds us."

"The second house of Menzoberranzan wishes to wage war on Aramil. They're working with some humans and a vampire on the surface."

It took a moment for Nova to digest all of this information. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Zak nodded and left. It occurred to Nova that she had best do the same.

121212121212

Jori watched Callahan practice with Entreri very intently. Entreri was good, and Callahan was learning fast. The elf almost seemed happy with him.

"Wonderful to watch, isn't it?" said a melodious voice from behind her.

Jori spun around to see Jarlaxle. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Are you one of the clerics?"

Jori just nodded.

Jarlaxle sat down and looked at her. She looked a lot like Entreri. Her hair was so black that all other colors seemed to swirl inside it, and her gray eyes were so dark that you could barely see the pupils. Her skin was a dusky brown. It wasn't only the appearance that caught Jarlaxle; it was the way she spoke. Although she was clearly Calishite, her voice did not have the heavy southern accent of most, and she was clearly educated. Something about her made his mind jump straight to Entreri. She intrigued him just as much.

"You're staring," Jori said in a dazed tone. 

When he looked at her, he realized that she was staring at him as well. "So are you."

"I have never seen a drow before—well, not many and none like you."

"What is you name?" Jarlaxle was truly interested. She was beautiful, and he was quite taken with her.

"Jori," she said simply. "And you?"

"Jarlaxle," he said, giving a slight bow with his head.

"Have you been here long?"

"Since those two," Jarlaxle said, motioning over to Callahan and Entreri.

"Ah, I've heard about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, there aren't many drow like you, especially here."

Jarlaxle smiled at what he considered a grand compliment.

A loud cry of pain caught both of their attention. Jori and Jarlaxle spun around to find Callahan lying on the ground racked in pain. Entreri had apparently hit him hard and in the knee. Shaking his head, the assassin approached the two.

"That's the longest the two of you have gone yet," Jarlaxle observed casually. Entreri looked at him but said nothing.

1212121212121212121212

How was she supposed to break the news to the Lords? Nova really didn't want to admit the source of her information, but that wasn't the biggest problem. The biggest problem was that if she just said there was a war coming they wouldn't be fully ready when the force hit them-- they would underestimate their opponent. If she told them exactly what was coming then they might have a panic response and if not them, then someone else. Nova had no doubt that the news would leak out somehow. Of course it wouldn't be over even if she told them the whole truth and they remained calm. The trick with an army is that you don't want them underestimating their opponent or panicking.

"Oh well," she muttered. That wasn't her problem, was it?

1212121212121212

When Entreri got to his office, he was dismayed that there was yet more paperwork. One would think that as Daggerlord it wouldn't be a problem in his life. Well, he had finished a quarter of it, having only twenty more papers to go before practicing with Callahan. He now had about 100 pieces of paper on his desk. Sighing, Entreri sat down. Rest seemed impossible.

"It's only been a tenday with minimum rest," he muttered to himself as he dug into the mound of paper. All he wanted right now was four hours sleep every evening, in one block. Now that would be nice.

1212121212121212

"Where are you from?" Jarlaxle asked Jori.

"This is my first time out of Calimport," she replied.

"How are things over there?"

"Horrible," she replied. "My grandfather was killed in your takeover of the Bassadoni Guild, and the man who runs it now only ever thinks about if he'll get to sleep with me." She sighed.

Jarlaxle shrugged. It sounded a lot like Menzoberranzan, just the other way around.

1212121212121212

"Ye wanna what!" Bruenor roared.

Ali remained calm. "I wish for my army to stay here long enough to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Drizzt asked. He didn't trust this man, and he didn't want more slaughter. The Orc Wars, as they were now called, had caused enough of that.

"To eradicate a very large cult of assassins here in the north," Ali calmly replied.

It occurred to Drizzt that the man hadn't acted the normal way when he had seen him. The man was from the south and probably hadn't heard of Drizzt Do'Urden, and yet he was perfectly calm.

"Why not just let the authorities of Silverymoon and Sundbar know? I'm sure they could handle it," Bruenor said briskly. "What's your stake?"

"One of these assassins is my son, and I hope that I can get him to change his ways," Ali said.

Bruenor nodded. He could understand that. Drizzt wasn't so sure though. From what the drow had already read of Ali he may not want to completely change whoever his son was in a positive way. 

1212121212

"Jori and Jarlaxle seem to becoming friends," Avariel noted as she looked out of the window.

Entreri nodded.

"You watch over her a lot. Why?"

Entreri looked at Avariel. He wasn't sure he wanted to let anyone know. He trusted Avariel not to simply tell people, but there was more than one way to make someone tell the truth.

"A debt to her mother," he said quietly.

Avariel nodded. She understood perfectly well.

"It's been two days since they met, maybe you should talk to Jarlaxle; make sure he doesn't take advantage of her."

Entreri nodded and headed down.

12121212121212

"I wonder why the High Priest doesn't just accept these people's help. Fewer of us would die, and it would help deal with a possible future enemy," one assassin said grumpily as they camped right outside of Mithiril Hall.

"The High Lord has a personal stake in this is what I hear," said another one.

Drizzt watched with interest. He had barely crept into the campsite. He didn't trust this Ali, and as he listened to the conversation, he trusted the man even less.

"It is not your affair," said a calm and controlled voice from behind the group of five.

All heads turned to the new speaker, including Drizzt's. A handsome drow with his white hair in a ponytail and two sabers at his side stood just barely within the light of the fire.

"Marilak," one of the men stammered. Everyone else seemed too scared to speak.

Drizzt felt his own spine shudder. This drow was the Artemis Entreri of the Underdark. He scared even Drizzt Do'Urden, who had stared death in the eye more than once.

"This business does not concern you," the drow continued. He eyed each of the men coldly.

The men nodded, too scared to speak. Marilak was below only three other people in the whole sect, the lords. In truth, he scared many of the men more than the various lords, except maybe the High Priest.

"Then I suggest you leave," he said leering at them. The men didn't just leave--they ran.

"I know you're here," Marilak said to Drizzt.

Drizzt shook his head and came out of hiding. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously, feigning ignorance.

"Marilak. And you are?"

"Are you not of Bregan D'aerthe?" Drizzt asked, dodging the question.

"I am, and are you not Drizzt Do'Urden?"

Drizzt gave a slight bow with his head.

"I suggest you leave and forget about the whole thing."

"I don't really know much. Who is it you fight?"

Marilak smirked. "Those who follow Mask. I believe the High Priest is acting as he is because of his son though."

"And his son is?"

"High Priest Entreri might argue if I said anymore," Marilak said. He then disappeared into the night.

Drizzt decided to take the long way home; he needed time to think about this news.

121212121212121212121212

Jori watched Entreri as he talked to Jarlaxle. She had known it would happen sooner or later. She just hoped that he wasn't being too cruel.

"What is it?" Jarlaxle asked.

"It's Jori. I need to know your relationship with her," Entreri said quietly.

"We are becoming what I believe is called friends," Jarlaxle said crossly. He then walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Entreri.

1212121212121212

When Drizzt got back he saw a very distressed Bruenor.

"What is it my friend?" he asked worried.

"The army, it just vanished."

Drizzt took a deep breath. "High Priest Entreri," he said under his breath. He looked at Bruenor.

"I don't think that's the last we'll hear of an Entreri," he said.

"What do ye mean?" Bruenor asked.

"Only one of them is going to survive, and I'm sure we'll hear about it."

1212121212121212121212

"Do you think Jori truly understands the way Jarlaxle works?" Avariel asked. She had watched the scene from one of the many balconies and worried about Entreri's relationship with Jarlaxle.

"Not really, but I think he was right," Entreri said simply.

"For someone who didn't help raise her, you're awfully protective," Avariel noted.

"I promised her mother that she would come to no harm," Entreri said defensively.

Avariel nodded. "Just remember where she's grown up."

1212121212121212

Just as Entreri was thinking he might finally be able to get some sleep, the alarm sounded. The noise was so sudden that he jumped, along with everybody else in the Citadel.

Entreri ran to the wall and looked down. Nothing. "What's going on?" he asked the watchman.

The man was about to say that he had no idea and that the magic alarm had just sounded, then he remembered that Entreri was new to the job.

"The alarm sounds when somebody's tries to break into the Citadel, Daggerlord," he said.

Entreri looked at him, then went charging through the halls.

You start a war by killing someone important.

Author's Note: First of all, you won't see Drizzt very often in this story. He'll show up a couple of other times, but only briefly. I put those scenes there to give you a feel of Marilak, which brings me to my second point. Drizzt has heard of Marilak as the most vicious assassin in Menzohbrazzen. Please let me know what you think of Marilak.


	4. Part 2: The Beginning of the War

_I remember when I heard the alarm. I remember when I rushed down the halls. It is now a blur though; I was tired and would not sleep for almost a month more._

An Assassin's War was about to begin. I knew it then, and it didn't take long for everyone else to know.

An Assassin's War is exactly as it sounds. Normally, it only last a night. Either the attacking side succeeds and kills everyone, or the defending side manages to fight them back. These wars have never been drawn. We are mostly a cowardly group and know when we are bested.

The War was about to begin. The war between Shar and Mask was about to come fully underway, and our loyalty was about to be tested. Why only two tendays after reaching my position? Simply, fate despises me.

Artemis Entreri


	5. Sand Wounds

Entreri ran to Jori's room at full speed, which happened to be much faster than most people can run. At some level, he wanted to be right and for her to be the target, then he might stop this. However, he didn't want her to be harmed.

Entreri opened the door in time to see Marilak's sword over her heart and ready to plunge. For a moment, he was caught up in the past. He remembered when he had first seen Marilak--in this exact position.

Jori was lucky. Jarlaxle had seen Entreri running to Jori's room and had followed. The drow came up behind the stunned man and threw a dagger at Marilak.

The drow screamed in pain and ended up out of position. Hearing the scream, Jori awoke and rolled out of bed. Cursing, Marilak looked around the room and realized that he'd have to escape. He flung himself out of the window and started running away.

"Are you alright?" Entreri finally managed to ask.

Jori looked at him, wondering why he hadn't been able to act.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "May I ask?"

Entreri closed his eyes and turned away. He wasn't ready to talk about that scenario, and especially not in front of Jarlaxle.

Jori looked at Jarlaxle. "Thank you."

2121212121212121

"He was stunned," said Jarlaxle. He sounded worried.

Jori decided not to press the point and smiled. Then, her eyes widened in panic. 

"We're now at war!"

"What?" Jarlaxle asked.

"A Sharite tried to assassinate me!"

"What makes this war?" Jarlaxle asked.

"You start a war by killing someone important," she said worriedly.

"No offense, but I would've aimed for someone a little higher up the chain then," Jarlaxle said impatiently.

Jori looked at him. "You don't understand. I'm the daughter of the Daggerlord, thereby I'm the perfect target."

Jarlaxle just looked at her for a moment.

A trumpet blared, and Jori looked at him. "The meeting is about to begin."

2121212121212121

When Jori and Jarlaxle got to the meeting hall, they were both amazed by the crowd. Almost everyone who followed Mask was in the same room. At the front of the room were three thrones, Entreri sitting in the middle one.

"The Sharites have declared war upon us. They will probably attack here, and we must be ready. I want some of each rank to see me after the meeting for training against fighting undead." When Entreri finished he sat back down, and Cletran rose.

"Daggerlord Entreri is right. If they bring in undead, we will be destroyed. We cannot allow that to happen. We all have known that this war would come, and it has. We will be victorious!" Cletran sat down, and Avariel stood.

"I agree with both of them, and I am sure that some of you remember the last war with Aramil and the Dread Lord. We cannot be taken unawares. We will not be taken unawares." She then sat down, and it was signaled that the meeting was over.

21212121212121

"They believe in quick meetings, don't they?" Jarlaxle said teasingly to Jori. She just looked at him. She didn't like the implications. More needed to be discovered, but the Citadel was so isolated.

"I don't like the number of probabilities," she said simply.

"Indeed," Jarlaxle said, nodding his head. Jori looked at him, a sudden question erupting in her mind.

"How'd you meet Fa..Art…" she smiled at her own slip. "Daggerlord Artemis Entreri?"

"A persistent drow female," Jarlaxle said simply. He was trying to think of how many words started with "Fa," then it hit him. He looked at Jori. He had guessed from her earlier words but had hoped she was talking about a past Daggerlord. "Father and daughter?" he asked.

Jori's eyes widened. Jarlaxle noted that they were definitely Entreri's eyes.

She nodded slowly. Jarlaxle just looked at her in disbelief. "May I ask how that came about?"

"No," Jori said quickly. Jarlaxle just shrugged his shoulders. He'd figure it out eventually.

2121212121212121

"You seem to know quite a bit about this little war," Entreri stated calmly. He was seated right across from Nova, who was fidgeting.

"I do try to learn what is going on around me," she replied.

"What was your source of information?"

"Zaknafein," she said quietly.

Entreri looked at her. He had heard of Zak, of course he had, but how had she used him as a source of information? He was dead.

Reading his face, Nova decided to answer the question.

"His soul's in the Demonweb Pits," she said quietly. Entreri seemed to approve even less. "He was a friend of Aramil!" she blurted out. She couldn't lose this chance to save Zak's soul. The only question was how this would affect Entreri.

"Aramil went to Menzoberranzan," he said in disbelief.

Nova could see the confusion on his face and the fire in his eyes and took her cue to leave.

21212121212121  
Jarlaxle looked at Jori. "I didn't get to look around last time," he said casually as he wandered around her room. After the conversation about Entreri he had left for a little while to give her some time. After that he had gone about spending the night in her room. It was usually the best way to figure things out. She liked his company though and had let him come in.

"There's not much. After all you can only bring so much with you when traveling over a long distance."

Jarlaxle looked at her. "How exactly did you get here?"

"Teleportation," Jori said simply.

"Teleportation?" Jarlaxle questioned raising his brow.

"I learn quickly," Jori replied.

"Clearly. May I ask how old you are?"

"Eighty seasons," Jori replied smiling.

"Twenty years upon Toril and you are already capable of teleportation!" Jarlaxle said happily.

"Yes. Does it surprise you?" Jori asked, smiling.

"It proves that you are a quick learner and have quite an amount of potential," Jarlaxle replied.

"I am like my father."

Jarlaxle just stood there, thinking about the statement. She was, indeed, like her father. He had already seen her stubbornness. She had great potential. From what he had seen of Artemis, Jarlaxle had to agree that being a quick learner was also a trait they both shared.

"How are you different?" Jarlaxle asked.

Jori looked at him. She had been sitting at her dresser brushing her hair, and had been so lost in thought that she was somewhat surprised to hear him speak.

"Emotionally, very different. I have been loved my whole life while my father could not even fully trust those who loved him." Jori was silent for a moment, and Jarlaxle respected that. Not only was she trying to figure out what to say, but she was clearly sad by it all.

When Jori remained silent Jarlaxle went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. Things had just gotten better.

21212121212121212121

She didn't care that they were going to war. She didn't care what her father would think. All she knew was that she felt great. At least, that was until the dream.

She was wandering in heat and…sand. Jori looked around; she was in the Calim desert. She tripped and fell. There was a sharp burst of pain as sand made and entered a new wound. She bled, he drank. The heat engulfed her. She had never felt a burn before. He appeared: Memnon. Jori screamed.

"Jori, wake up!" Jarlaxle shouted at her, urgently. She bolted up, knocking him off the bed. "Jori, what is it?"

Jori looked down at him, she was crying. Only then, Jarlaxle notice the blood seeping through the sheets. He looked at her.

"You're hurt," he said standing up. Jori silently clambered out of bed and rested her head on his shoulder. Jarlaxle didn't say anything, just embraced her as her hot blood touched his skin.

2121212121212121

Entreri hadn't gotten any sleep. He was too busy preparing for the upcoming war.

"We're going to need some help," Cletran observed. Entreri nodded then smiled. For a high-up job, he knew who would be perfect.

"I have an idea," he said. Cletran watched him as he walked away. This would either be very bad or very good.

21212121212121212121

"Jori, what happened?" asked a distressed Jarlaxle.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with terror. "He's in my dreams, in my mind," she said, voice trembling.

"Jori, what you say doesn't make sense," Jarlaxle said in a comforting tone.

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, but before she could reply, someone knocked on the door.


	6. First Kill

Author's Note: Guess what? This is the end of this part. I know they're dinky, but it helps set mood. Anyway, enjoy!

2

Jarlaxle hadn't been in his room, and it wasn't hard for the angered Entreri to figure out where he was. Fire burned in his blood and lit up his eyes.

He knocked on Jori's door again, trying desperately to calm himself.

"We can't let him in!" Jori yelled at Jarlaxle. She had never been this happy not to be heir.

The door burned down, and then an exhausted and defeated Artemis Entreri slumped to the floor. Cautiously, Jori walked over to her unconscious father.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. The tears that had been brimming before now flowed as she gingerly lifted him, with the help of a Bull's Strength spell, and laid him down on the bed.

Jarlaxle looked at her. "What happened?"

Jori looked at him. "Memnon is getting restless," she said quietly.

"Come," Jarlaxle said in a coaxing tone, "we should let him rest."

Jori nodded. "We should only be gone about an hour; I fear he will suffer the same fate I did in the realm of dreams."

Jarlaxle nodded and led her through the door.

22

"Where's Artemis?" asked Cletran as Jori and Jarlaxle came outside.

"He's asleep," Jori said. She sounded worried, and both Cletran and Jarlaxle looked at her wondering why.

"Why so worried?" Jarlaxle asked.

Jori didn't answer; she looked to Cletran instead. "Why did you want us to come down?" she asked.

Cletran paused. "Do you think you could help with that?" he asked Jarlaxle, motioning towards a metal dome that several men were trying to erect several yards away.

Jarlaxle nodded and headed out. When the drow was out of earshot, Cletran turned to Jori.

"Why so worried?" he asked.

"I'm going to go check on Father," she answered evasively and turned away.

Cletran sighed. She was young and easy to confuse, but she should have told him. Cletran had been raised to be High Priest; everyone in his family was trained that way so Isra herself would select the right person to become the High Priest.

222

The sand covered him. It rose and rose until it was above his head. Entreri tried to scream, but it had covered his mouth.

"Welcome, My Child," said a deep and powerful voice. Entreri turned to find an Efreet standing in front—no, above—him.

"Memnon," he breathed. The Efreet looked at him with those powerful eyes and reached for him.

2222

"Father! Wake up!" Jori screamed, shoving him off the bed.

Entreri awoke with a start. "Jori, did this happen to you?" he asked, worried.

Jori nodded. Entreri looked down. "I think this is going to be a very vicious war," he said quietly. Jori nodded again.

222222

"Where did Jori go?" asked Jarlaxle. He had just finished helping deal with putting the metal dome up and arrived to find Jori gone.

"I don't quite know," Cletran admitted. He looked up at the blazing sun. "I believe she went to see Daggerlord Entreri."

Jarlaxle stood beside Cletran and studied the man carefully.

Cletran was small, shorter than even Jarlaxle and Entreri. He had dark gray eyes, dark skin, and pitch-black hair. He was also dreadfully worried. Jarlaxle couldn't blame him for that. They were going into a war after all.

222222222

It was not a restful night for Jori Entreri, even with Jarlaxle beside her. They would attack this night, she was sure of it.

2222222222

"Awful peaceful," one of the tower guards noted. The other nodded.

"The calm before the storm," a dwarven assassin said quietly. They all nodded. This was going to be a long night.

222222222222

Artemis Entreri sat on his windowsill wondering when they would attack. It was no longer a question of would, he knew that, but when.

22222222222222

Avariel looked at Cletran. "When do you think?"

Cletran opened his eyes from meditation and looked at her in return. "Now," he whispered.

222222222222222222

Marilak crept upon Entreri ready to strike him unconscious. However, Sahide had a better idea. With a mighty roar to sound as an alarm, the panther pounced on Marilak. The poor drow was on the floor and pinned instantly.

"Good job, Sahide," Entreri said sleepily. Marilak noted this with some interest. Ali had not been sleeping well himself.

Entreri leaned down and looked at Marilak. It was his first time actually looking at the drow in the eyes. Even he felt a shudder go down his spine as Marilak eyed him without fear.

"Why did you come here?" Entreri asked. He knew it was a dumb question, but you never know what answer you'll get.

"To capture you," the drow said simply, calmly.

Entreri eyed Marilak. There would be no use in trying to imprison him.

"Tell me everything," he breathed.

Marilak weaved the tale, which despite everything, was true.

22222222222222222222222

As the sun rose everyone awoke with some feeling of trepidation. Something had happened, they just weren't sure what. One guard found out the hard way.

As the young assassin was going upon the tower a crossbow bolt landed solidly in his chest. He didn't even have a chance to scream.

22222222222222

"He has assassins in hiding around our perimeter, undead ready to take the front, and wizards, clerics, and thieves, all in the front. I suspect the thieves will be the ones sending supplies to the assassins," Avariel told the assembled council.

"We are outnumbered, and many of us have no clue how to deal with undead," Entreri said quietly. Avariel turned to regard him. He was right, but…

"Artemis, what happened?"

He looked at her. "We are beaten if we can't destroy their leaders."

"Then we destroy their leaders," Cletran said. The three looked at each other; they didn't even have to say anything.


	7. Part 3: The Dread Lord

_He is every Maskarran's nightmare. He is our bane. He is the one man who has brought us to our knees. He is the Dread Lord._

I remember him. He was Assassin Lord for about two years. He beat us. I remember seeing the lone elven child ride. I remember my astonishment when the Dread Lord asked him killed. We did not succeed in that order. Thank goodness we did not succeed.

I remember seeing not an eclipse, but Aramil, along with the High Priest's son, come from the catacombs battered and bruised Most of all though, I remember the look in Aramil's eyes.

I was young then, and did not understand. Maybe I never will. Aramil was horrified by what he saw down there. He never told anyone, but that much was obvious.

I also remember seeing Charon's Claw in his hand. The gauntlet was upon it, but I could tell by his eyes that it had accepted him.

I remember meeting my new Lord, Aramil Galaedon

--Avariel Willowisp.


	8. Search in the Catacombs

As Zan turned the corner of the tower a horrific sight greeted him. There was an army waiting outside. He wouldn't have been that bothered if it had been an army of living, breathing beings, but this was worse, much worse. The poor guard didn't stand a chance as Marilak descended upon him.

31313131313131313131313131

"Get in defensive positions! NOW!" Entreri roared. They were being attacked, but not by stealthy assassins. This was an army of undead.

They had only started learning defensive positions, but assassins and thieves were quick learners. Only a few people needed help in finding their positions.

The moment that all the others had figured out where they were supposed to be, Entreri went to his own position, which was the meeting hall of the Citadel where Avariel and Cletran were waiting. Jarlaxle had already been sent off, and Entreri suspected Jori would be able to help fill in the gap left by Cletran's absence. As soon as he entered the room Entreri knew they'd be adding one more to their company.

Sure enough, mere seconds after Entreri had entered the meeting hall, Nova appeared.

"Why is she here?" Entreri demanded. 

Nova just smiled. "I'm an expert at dealing with even the foulest undead. Without me you can't even hope to survive." 

Entreri growled. She sounded so smug. All the others raised an eyebrow. The growl sounded more…catlike than human-like. 

Artemis Entreri took a deep breath. "You believe you know where he is?"

Cletran nodded, and down into the catacombs they went.

31313131313131313131331231313131313

"Let me get this straight," Kimmuriel Oblodra began cautiously, "You want to send Bregan D'aerthe's top members, myself included, into Del'Armgo."

Jarlaxle merely smiled and nodded.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that they are meddling too much in the affairs upon the surface," Jarlaxle said calmly.

Kimmuriel shook his head. "You know I respect you, Jarlaxle, but I need you to give me a better reason than that. This is the second house." Kimmuriel put emphasis on "second" to make it clear that he'd need a very good reason. 

Jarlaxle took a deep breath. The realization was that Entreri's life, and possibly Jori's sanity, rested on him getting this aid. "Bring in Tiriche."

Kimmuriel looked at Jarlaxle for a moment then closed his eyes. "Marilak killed Tiriche," he said quietly.

Jarlaxle nearly fell out of his chair. " Tiriche," he said quietly. He looked at Kimmuriel and said softly, "This is now personal. Many of the better men would agree with me that Tiriche's death must not be left unpunished, and one way to make that clear is to do what I am asking."

Kimmuriel smiled and nodded.

Jarlaxle sat in his chair wondering how long it would be before Kimmuriel would arrive with the drow troops. They needed to hurry.

"Oh well," Jarlaxle mumbled. Now was probably a good time for contemplation. Unsurprisingly, the first thing he thought about was the upcoming battle.

The only way to destroy the lich was to either destroy its organs or its phylactery. He had no clue where the phylactery was and so was aiming for the organs. That was where Entreri came in. Destroying the organs would only work if the lich was already weakened. Entreri also had to keep the thing occupied. Jarlaxle just hoped he wasn't sending his friend into a death trap.

33131313131313131313131313131

"Skeletons," Avariel signed, "and a lot of them."

"How should we deal with them?" Entreri questioned.

The group didn't want to make too much noise before finding the lich and so far had sneaked past all of the guardians. They were now standing in front of a heavy oak door.

"I could turn them," Cletran offered.

"You'd have to stay behind," Nova said sharply.

Cletran nodded and looked at Avariel who opened the door.  
31313131313131313131313131313131313

Dread Lord Athos watched as Cletran turned the undead. He had been waiting for someone to enter the room and was thrilled that Daggerlord Entreri was among them. He wasn't so thrilled to see Nova, however. Sighing he zoomed his scrying in on Entreri…and nearly lost control of it. He knew Entreri had been Aramil's apprentice, but…

"Gold flecks," he whispered, "five in each eye."

31313131313131313131313131313

"We're ready," Kimmuriel informed Jarlaxle.

Jarlaxle looked up. "No we're not," he said quietly. Then, he stood. "Let's go."

With that the troop from Bregan D'aerthe headed off.

313131313131313131313131

"That's big even by giant standards," Entreri signed as they stared at the massive vampire.

"Not an easy fight, but together we can definitely win it," Nova noted.

Avariel was shaking her head even before Nova had finished. "We'd all be so badly injured we'd have to try to rest here."

"Are you suggesting that one of us lures it away?" Entreri asked.

Avariel nodded. "I'm even volunteering myself."

"You can't!" Nova hissed. Entreri and Avariel gave her a sharp glare.

"Very well," Entreri said. "Nova and I will try to sneak by while you distract it."

Avariel nodded and headed out. All Entreri and Nova saw was its huge bulk as it attacked the tiny elf.

31313131313131313131313131313

"We've spent hours exploring this place," Entreri groaned. Not only had they spent hours off course, they had avoided several undead, and Entreri figured he was beginning to have an allergic reaction.

"Very well," Nova conceded. "We'll rest here." She veered into a small nook that most undead would be too dumb to figure out how to get through and sat down. Entreri followed suit and pulled out his rations.

Nova watched him eat the hard tack silently and sighed. There was only enough space in there for them to sit, and it was fairly tight.

"Artemis, what part did you play in Aramil's death?"

Entreri looked at her, startled by the sudden question. He had just finished eating and had been preparing for a nap.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Tell me the story of his death," Nova said. Blood red tears formed in her eyes.

He looked at her. She had been Aramil's lover, he knew that, but he still didn't want to tell her.

"Please," she pleaded. "I need to know."

He nodded and sank deep into thought. At some level he would only be describing what he saw. Some of it he had really seen other parts of it he just knew had happened.


	9. A Story in Need of Telling

Author's Note: This is, personally, on of my favorite parts in this story and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"I suppose it all started the night I'd planned to ask for Jori's hand in marriage. I had spent several days designing what the ring would look like it and had received the ring itself from the jeweler the week before, but I wanted to ask her on the full moon.

"That night I sat in my room waiting for her to come. Our rooms were connecting since she was technically my servant, and she had to come through mine. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't want to, but she had been acting strangely recently.

"It was well after midnight but still hours from dawn when she arrived. Her clothes were disheveled and at first I thought she had been attacked in the streets. When I stood up to greet her, though, I realized they had been taken off on purpose. For a moment, I just stood there. Jori turned to look at me, and I couldn't say anything.

"She smiled. 'Thank goodness you're here, Artemis. I've been wanting to tell you something.'

I looked at her. 'What?'

"She raised her left hand where…" Entreri's voice faltered.

"She had a wedding ring on, didn't she?" Nova asked.

Entreri nodded and continued. "The ring had the holy symbol of Tyr upon it, and for a moment I just stood there. The symbol burned my eyes, but I couldn't take my gaze off of it.

"'I'm getting married to the High Priest!' she exclaimed happily.

"For a moment I felt the purest rage at her I have ever known. I screamed, right in her face, I screamed, 'He wants to kill Aramil and me! And you're planning to marry him!'

"She cringed in fear, but for an only an instant. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she ran to her room and shut the door. I couldn't stay angry at her. I began to choke down my sobs and threw myself on my bed. How could I have said anything like that to her? I should've been happy for her.

"I pulled the ring out of my pocket. I don't think I actually slept that night, but I did wake up the next morning to green eyes. I smiled, but I don't think it was very convincing.

"'What happened, Artemis?' Aramil asked in his musical voice.

"'Jori's . . .,' I couldn't say it. I couldn't believe it.

"'You don't need to worry, Artemis. You know you can tell me.'

"I sat up. 'That's what I thought about her too.'

"'Is it really that bad, Artemis?'

"'She's going to marry the High Priest of Tyr!' I blurted.

"'The one from the nearby temple?'

"I nodded. 'Well, of all the priests of Tyr she could marry, he's the most reasonable of the lot.'

"My eyes went wide. 'How can you say that? He wants to kill us!'

"'Yes, but he'll listen to reason.'

"Shaking my head, I got dressed and went down to the practice room."

Entreri looked at Nova. "How much do you want to hear?"

Nova thought for a moment, "I want a feel of how your routine went, who you are. As it is I honestly don't see what Aramil saw in you, but I want to."

Entreri nodded and continued. "I spent about an hour in uninterrupted weapons work. I was still working on using two weapons and was finding that I enjoyed it to no end. You see, most of the other people didn't wake up until about noon. Aramil had awoken me because it was almost noon. It was then that one of Bassadoni's other lieutenants, Vancini, who specialized in guild combat, walked in.

"He was a tall northerner and strongly built. I was fairly convinced that he had orc blood in him. He was big and dumb. He laughed as he saw me working with my puny longsword and dagger. This guy used a sword that was bigger than I was. I also tended to end up eyeing his upper chest.

"'What tiny toothpicks. Now this is a real sword,' he said drawing his, monstrous piece of steel.

"I didn't even acknowledge his presence. It just wasn't worth my time.

"'I bet you couldn't hit, hit, a wall with those,' he said. I finally turned to regard him.

"'Why would I want to?'

"He lifted his sword. 'You're probably too cowardly to face me.'

"I looked at him, then charged in close. The main thing I had learned in my various 'sparring' matches with people like him was to get in close. Unless they weren't good enough you were screwed anyway; they wouldn't be able to fight in such close proximity. He wasn't that good.

"He positioned his sword like a spear hoping to impale me. I had predicted the move, and rolled under him. My dagger struck his knee as I came up and he turned, but I was the faster. Just as he faced me I threw my dagger and hit one of his hands. He screamed in pain, and let go with it. Even he wasn't strong enough to hold his blade in one hand and it dropped to the ground.

"I came in fast and my sword point was at his throat before he could even react.

"'Surrender?'

"He nodded. I merely walked away."

Nova stopped Entreri at that point. "How old were you when this happened?"

"About eighteen, why?"

She just shook her head. "I was just wondering how long this happened from when I first met you."

Entreri looked at her questionably.

"I'll tell you later; for now why don't you finish your tale?"

Entreri sighed and continued. "I was in a daze all day. As soon as I had done my warm-ups and other duties I went to my room and drew. Drawing has always been something I enjoy, and it helped keep my mind off of Jori.

"That night I was sitting in a chair, writing in my diary, when Jori exited her room. I looked up to regard her. She was in a beautiful dress with rose pattern. The whole dress was in the pattern and had a base color of blue. I knew because Aramil had helped me pick it out for her. She didn't even look at me.

"'Jori,' I said hesitantly.

"She finally regarded me.

"'Jori, I . . . I have something to give you.'

"She looked at me but didn't approach. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out the ring. It was silver with emeralds and rubies around it. The gems were wrapped in by the silver. I held it out to her.

"'I designed this to give to you,' I said shakily.

"She approached and took the ring gingerly in her hands. For just an instant, I felt her skin against mine and remembered the night I had told her all my secrets, the story of my life. I withdrew quickly.

"She looked from the ring to me, then left.

"Two days later I was still asleep when there was a knock on the door. I had been sleeping in a lot and had lost a great deal of my vigor. It was about an hour after dawn. I heard the noise of the door opening and a voice I did not want to hear.

"'Good morning, Milady.'

"Also hearing this odd greeting, Aramil arose and walked past me and through the curtain that separated his side, which was the side I was sleeping on, and my side, which was the side with the door.

"'High Priest John, what brings you here?' Aramil had turned on his sweet voice, which was a sure sign he hated this man. By the sound of John's response, the feeling was mutual.

"'How lovely to meet you, Aramil Galaedon. Lady Jori invited me for breakfast.'

"'She did?' Aramil asked threateningly.

"I stood up. All I had on were my pants, so I quickly put on a shirt and headed out to meet this…man.

"By that point Aramil had already noted that fake smiles hurt the face, and the two were in a heated argument while they sat down to breakfast. Jori had joined them but just sat there drinking coffee.

"When I stepped out the room grew silent and John stood up.

"'Artemis Entreri, I presume,' he said. I nodded.

"'Jori has told me many a thing about you.'

"I eyed Jori. What had she said? She blushed when my eyes fell upon her and looked down.

"Over the next few days John visited more and my depression grew. Aramil left just a few nights after the breakfast and didn't come back,' Entreri's voice began to choke and Nova looked at him with worry.

"'I was looking for Aramil when the messenger came with his dagger. It was a small parcel, and when I tried to open it, my fingers burned. The priest had placed a holy symbol of Tyr on it, and it didn't agree with me. I finally, managed to—" Entreri's narrative was interrupted by a great yawn. "—open it and found Aramil's dagger. I immediately went to the temple.

"They had tortured him to the brink of death, Nova. I watched for just a moment, then I pulled out the dagger he had given me and threw it. It was on the cleanest kills I've ever executed."

Entreri looked at Nova, wondering if he should continue. Nova merely leaned forward and touched his arm.

"It's alright, rest now."

Despite himself, Artemis Entreri was quick to comply.


	10. Embrace Your Heritage

Author's Note: For FELLOW Artemis Entreri fans I'd like to point out that I am one. One of my friends wanted to hurt me after one of the scenes in this chapter.

* * *

Entreri jumped into awareness when he felt a sharp jolt of pain that would've reminded one of being jolted with static electricity. He looked at Nova, who had been resting against his chest. Her white eyes looked into his, and he shuddered. It was just a reminder of her drow background.

"I suppose we'd best be going," Entreri said as he stood. Nova stood up with him.

"Yes," she said quietly. She looked at him a moment, then crawled out of the cave, Entreri following behind.

"He doesn't seem to believe in expensive undead," Nova remarked in hand code. She had just come from her scouting mission and had found many a zombie waiting for them around the next bend.

Entreri looked at her. "Do you think we should fight our way through?"

Nova merely nodded and said softly, "I hear you are a good warrior—I suppose it's time I found out just how good."

Entreri nodded and off they went, weapons drawn.

As soon as Entreri and Nova rounded the corner the zombies charged them… well as close as zombies can get to charging.

Entreri ducked low and sliced up with his blades. Two zombies fell.

Nova ducked and completed a devastating whirlwind attack. The six zombies that had been surrounding her fell. Entreri suddenly appreciated her fighting skill.

Five zombies surrounded Entreri and lashed out. With most people, even though they weren't thinking about this, an advantage would've been gained in surrounding your opponent. However, over three decades of being a thief, whether of lives or items, had caused Entreri to have complete awareness of his surrounding. The zombies all missed.

Zombies surrounded Nova. Like Entreri she had long ago learned to be completely aware, but she had also learned another trick. Nova lashed out with her two blades. Two more zombies fell, as claws tried desperately to get through her armor.

Entreri sliced both of his blades up, then came around and slice two more. Four zombies down.

As Entreri was doing his dance Nova launched another spinning attack. Her five fell, and she turned with her dagger cocked and threw. The zombie on Entreri fell.

"If you had given half a second more I would have killed it," Entreri said sharply as Nova pulled her dagger out of the zombies back.

Nova just smiled. "You're decent, but don't push your luck."

Entreri wanted to scream but decided continuing on his way was the better choice. Nova watched him for a moment then went after him.

"Think this is the door?" Entreri asked.

Nova looked at the imposing door and nodded. She could see the glow of undeath seeping out of it, and it was strong. It was very strong.

Entreri approached the door to examine it more, and it opened.

Entreri turned to Nova. "I guess we're being invited."

Nova peered into the gloom. Even her senses detected nothing but the undeath. Entreri drew his weapons.

"No! Not yet!" Nova snapped as she grabbed Entreri and spun him around.

"And why not?" Entreri readily snapped back.

Nova stepped back and quietly said, "You're not mentally ready."

"What do you mean?"

"You have not fully embraced your heritage."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Entreri asked, suddenly angry.

"You're an Entreri, and yet you've only summoned forth fire twice in your life." Nova paused to let Entreri figure it out on his own. She knew he only knew about one of these times, and she had to be careful.

Nova braced herself for the oncoming explosion and continued, "The only times have been when you are with your father. I think it's because you are reminded of who you are." In a mere moment Entreri had his sword to her throat.

"Do not compare me to my father!" he hissed.

Nova just stood her ground and glared at him. Fires danced in his coal eyes, and she didn't know if she was excited or horrified.

"I wonder what your real feelings are on the matter," she said calmly.

"I hate him," Entreri growled.

Nova raised a brow, "No you don't."

Normally after people made such comments, Entreri would kill them. At least that's what he tried to tell himself as he stood stunned.

Nova took the moment to move behind Entreri. Silently, she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. She felt him shudder, the vibrations rippling through his whole body. Entreri's arms moved to his side in defeat as he sheathed his sword.

Entreri twisted around until he faced her. He then wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Nova grinned and moved a hand up to stroke his face. He nuzzled her hand. Then, he looked at her, his dark gray eyes searching her own for the words of the book that was Nova Von Houchie.

Then, he found the words that said what she wanted. The only question was if he wanted it. For a moment Entreri just looked at Nova, then he made his decision and kissed her passionately. How he had made the decision he didn't know, but there was a tugging, and urge. It felt similar to earlier when she had kissed him and he hadn't done anything.

Nova was more than happy to oblige, if a little started. This had not been what she had been expecting, but it was what she wanted. She stared into his eyes. Five gold flecks in each, like Aramil's. Then, Entreri fully broke away.

"I suppose we had best be going," he stated, breathing hard. Nova nodded, and they headed through the door.

* * *

They had found absolutely nothing. In truth that worried Jarlaxle more than if they had found an army. He couldn't afford any more mistakes after the surface incident, and this looked like it was about to become one.

"We found another door, and it's trapped as well as locked," one of the soldiers signed to Jarlaxle. He nodded for them to open it, carefully.

How could so much be at stake? Jori and Artemis would die if he couldn't do this. Jori and Artemis? What did he care? Jori was interesting and a good bed partner, but he didn't love her, was barely even really her friend. Of course, that was something he wasn't going to tell Artemis. Artemis? Only then did Jarlaxle realize that he had thought "Artemis" instead of "Entreri."

Jarlaxle sighed. He didn't want to think about all of the implications. He couldn't bring himself to think of all the implications.

* * *

The smell of death greeted Entreri's and Nova's noses as they walked through the door. Almost immediately Entreri felt an absence of something. What, he couldn't tell. All that he knew was that his senses were telling him something was wrong with this place, and it was uncomfortable.

Nova looked at Entreri and noticed his discomfort. Should she tell him? It wasn't an absolute in the least. If he knew… Nova let her thoughts trail. She really shouldn't be thinking about this.

They had unlocked the door only to be attacked by a horde of undead. How could so much be going wrong? Jarlaxle had no doubt about whether or not the group would be able to handle them, but he did wonder about himself. It was strange, he felt more vulnerable around capable soldiers of the organization he had started than around…Artemis.

"Artemis," he said quietly. The man's whose life was in his hands. Jarlaxle tensed and then joined the fray.

"Come in," an eerie voice beckoned.

Entreri looked at Nova. They had to buy time, not attack straight away. The plan was simple, wasn't it? When the lich started showing signs of discomfort, they would attack so that he would be weak enough when Jarlaxle smashed the rest of the organs. Simple, right?

Nova looked at Entreri, and they started to walk forward.

* * *

The room was large, very large. In the very center of it was a table with about six panoptic jars. Jarlaxle's men looked around warily. Was this what they wanted? If it was, where was the guard?

"What a pleasure to see you all again," a dark and smooth voice called from the doorway. It was a voice everyone knew…Marilak.

* * *

The Lich Lord turned and eyed Entreri skeptically. He respected the woman the assassin was with more. "What a pleasure to finally meet you both," he said in a voice that could best be described as horrifying.

"Dread Lord Athos," Nova said bowing low. "I could not have agreed more with your statement."

Entreri nodded in agreement but knew better than to bow. Looking the lich over he…wanted to sneeze. It took him a moment to realize it, but he was allergic to the lich.

"I hear you were Aramil's only apprentice. A cat he called you," Athos said, turning to Entreri.

Entreri nearly fell over. That was not exactly the statement he had been expecting. The Dread Lord looked into Entreri's eyes and attacked.

* * *

"What do you want Marilak?" Jarlaxle snapped.

The vile drow smiled and motioned with his hand. There was now an iron golem and scrying mirror looming over the table. In the mirror Jarlaxle could see Entreri and Nova fighting the Dread Lord. He turned for just an instant to Marilak, and the room exploded into fire.

* * *

"Ethgri' Helgring!" Athos cried out. A red ray shot from his finger, aimed at Entreri. The man deftly moved to the side.

Nova charged the Dread Lord; he batted her aside with just his bony hand. Entreri then moved to attack.

"Ethgri' sheilven!" Athos called out a spell again and pushed Entreri back, ramming him into the wall. He then did the same to the fast approaching Nova. Now that neither one of them could move, he began the spell that would destroy mind, body, and soul.

* * *

Of course iron golems would be immune to flames, and Marilak could dodge them easily. Unfortunately, most of Jarlaxle's men died instantly.

Jarlaxle pulled out one of his wands and aimed it straight for the golem, hoping that Kimmuriel and the others could hold Marilak off. A bolt of lightning came from Jarlaxle's wand, stunning the golem momentarily. Jarlaxle rushed over to the table and tried to push it over, but it wouldn't budge.

* * *

The lich would have his spell finished soon! Nova wanted to scream in denial. Artemis would die! Gingerly she cocked her dagger and aimed at the lich's arm, hoping to deflect the spell from the defenseless Entreri. The man was partly imbedded in stone.

She threw and hit. Screaming, Athos turned to face her as he completed the incantation. A yellow bolt shot from his hand and struck Nova. She felt the undeath being sapped from her. Slowly, she fell to the floor.

Entreri screamed in denial.

* * *

How can I be feeling like this in the middle of a battle? Callahan's mind screamed at him. He felt pain and…denial. He turned, looking for a new target. A wizard! Silently, Callahan knocked an arrow and got ready to fire.

* * *

Jarlaxle tried to just push over the jars, but they wouldn't budge either. The golem would recover soon, so Jarlaxle used his feather to summon a giant bird right in front of it. Hopefully that would hold it off longer. Then Jarlaxle called for Kimmuriel to help him. Kimmuriel should be able to make this table possible to move. Then Jarlaxle heard what he most certainly didn't want to: Entreri's scream.

"I only had one of those spells ready," The Dread Lord said coldly, and he approached the helpless Entreri. He lifted one bony hand and put it on Entreri chest. "Thereby I will simply tear your heart out."

* * *

Kimmuriel turned and pushed the table psionically as Jarlaxle pushed it physically, slowly it began to tip over.

* * *

Entreri felt a wave of different emotions well up inside of him as he looked at Nova lying still. He hardly noticed that the Dread Lord was slowly moving his claw-like hands into his chest. He had just come to accept her. He almost felt that this was Shar's way of reminding him that he would never have anyone to love.

* * *

Callahan fired his arrow at the Sharite wizard. It had to hit! The boy looked on in dismay when he realized that it would miss. Suddenly, a breeze came through and it hit the mage, disrupting his spell. Such a sudden change wasn't natural.

* * *

The table rolled over. Jarlaxle smiled and signaled for Kimmuriel to open a portal back to headquarters. He then cast another lighting bolt so he could retrieve his feather and ran through. Before Marilak could get there, Kimmuriel closed the dimensional door.

* * *

The pressure on his chest stopped. Entreri was only vaguely aware as the lich disintegrated into a pile of ash. He ran for Nova.

"Are you alive?" It seemed a dumb question to ask, but he figured that a witty remark would be the most likely sign she would survive this.

She looked bleary-eyed at him. Blood-red tears had formed in her eyes. "Take my dagger, but don't touch it," she said quietly. He did as she asked, mildly aware of discomfort when he touched it.

"Now what?"

"Kiss me and promise to say goodbye to Aramil for me." Entreri nodded and put his lips upon hers.

At that moment Avariel and Cletran came in and stared. Entreri had wrapped Nova's dagger in a cloak so it looked as though he carried a babe, but what startled them more was to see the two kissing.

Entreri felt her die. It wasn't her body, it was her spirit. He felt as though his dagger wept and that a piece of his soul had just been torn away.

Sadly, he got up and started walking out of the room. There was no need to explain things. And even there was, he couldn't and wouldn't.

* * *

Author's note: Most of my magic phrases are going to be stolen from Eragon. Which, by the way, is very much worth the read. 


	11. Part 4: Sokale Von Houchie

_Two days have passed since Nova…died. I was just truly beginning to accept her. I know I should no longer be surprised. Artemis Entreri was not met to love. Every time I have been betrayed or they have died. And is death not a form of its own betrayal?_

I feel as though a part of my soul has been ripped out of me. I fear that that may be more literal than I intend. I sense that not all of this pain is from losing someone I could have come to love.

The fighting continues unabated. Avariel, Cletran, and I are going after Sokale von Houchie next. I know we should be targeting my father, but I want to think about what Nova said before I face him. I believe she may have been right. Maybe I do not hate him.

That idea scares me, but I have known. I have known all my life. I am an Entreri. I am a firewhip. I am a child of Memnon and of the desert. I realized when I "killed" Drizzt that I can not run away forever. My heritage has been catching up with me for a long time now. I do not want to know if I can truly go through with it. That is why we will strike Sokale next. I know I may not be able to beat him, but I also know it will be because he is a powerful being. I do not like to think that I may not be able to beat my father…because I love him.

--Artemis Entreri


	12. Married?

Entreri gazed out of his room's window in dismay. The fighting was well underway and killing the Dread Lord had done very little. He hadn't left his room since Nova died.

The fighting was an odd spectacle. An assassin from one side would try to sneak to the back of the other's ranks and kill someone. Sokale's undead were a much bigger threat. There is indeed something horrible to having to kill someone you know and love. Nova had been Aramil's lover.

"Aramil," he whispered quietly under his breath. Why did everything seem to tie to Aramil?

Entreri's stomach growled. He winced; he hadn't eaten in two days. Silently, he got up and went down to the dinning hall.

* * *

"Jarlaxle!" Jori called out happily when she saw him walking down the hall towards Entreri's room. She ran up and embraced him. For a moment Jarlaxle stood there, then he kissed her in relief.

"How is Entreri?"

Jori looked down. "He hasn't come out of his room since the fight. It was close you know."

"Did anyone die?" Jarlaxle asked, gripping her shoulders.

Jori nodded and whispered, "Nova's dead, but don't let anyone know." Jarlaxle stepped back, stunned.

Jori looked at him then wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed herself close to him. He looked at her, and they walked towards her room.

Watching from the shadows Entreri wrinkled his nose and continued on his way to the dining hall. If Jori got pregnant he would kill Jarlaxle—or neuter him. Entreri mulled this in his head for a few moments, then chuckled. If the two were married he wouldn't mind being a grandfather so much.

* * *

"How could you have failed so miserably?" Ali roared at Marilak. The tent would have blown into flames, except for the fact that it already had.

"At least I was there," he said calmly. Much more calmly than most would have around an angry Entreri, but Marilak had been working with this family for over five-hundred years. He had long ago equipped himself for fire resistance.

Ali seemed to calm and conceded the point. "We have still lost an ally, and they are liable to come after me next."

"Probably not, actually," a villainous and intelligent voice called from the side. Ali and Marilak turned to see Sokale von Houchie approaching them.

"And what makes you say that?" Ali questioned dangerously. He didn't like vampires. It wasn't anything moral, it was just that undead seemed to have a taste for Entreris.

"The only way to defeat you is for Artemis to come to terms with his heritage. He has not done so yet."

"And what do you mean by coming to terms with his heritage?" Ali snapped.

"He means that Artemis must decide his emotions for you," Marilak interjected.

Sokale nodded in satisfaction. "As I'm sure my now nonmoving daughter would have pointed out to you: he loves you."

Ali paused and bit his lip, then he walked away to survey the battle. Sokale chuckled.

"He was dumb enough to love Artemis," Marilak said quietly.

Sokale nodded. "It is far easier a mistake to make than you would like. Humans and elves and almost every other race are meant to love." He looked directly at Marilak. "Some individuals, be it a race or a single person, try to block it out. Very few succeed completely. Very few."

* * *

Jori nestled against Jarlaxle and listened to his heart beat in his chest. It was a wonderful sound to hear.

Jarlaxle pulled her up against his bare chest until their eyes met and rubbed her softly.

"Jarlaxle, have you ever loved anyone before?" she asked softly as she bit his hear.

Jarlaxle paused for a moment wondering if he should tell her or not. As silently as he could he rolled on top of her and looked into those dark gray eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"What did it feel like?"

Jarlaxle looked at her in surprise. "I can't really describe it. It was so long ago, but you know. Why?"

Jori merely smiled mischievously and kissed him hard.

* * *

Sahide yawned as he awoke, very grateful for the cat's amazing ability to be comfy. He had felt Artemis's raging emotions and pain sense Nova had died. He wanted to comfort Artemis like one might a child, but he couldn't. Artemis wasn't a child like he had been when Aramil had known him. The years had affected him.

The great cat heaved out a sigh, maybe it was time to pay an old friend a visit again.

* * *

Jarlaxle stumbled out of Jori's room more than walked. He didn't even realize that he had a silly grin on his face, until he heard a chuckle from the shadows.

Jarlaxle spun on Entreri and glared at him.

The man merely jumped from his perch, clapped Jarlaxle on the back, and said, "I hope you like weddings." He then walked away in a much better mood than he had been in for a long time.

Jarlaxle just stood there confused. "I hope you like weddings?" he mouthed. What was that supposed to mean? After all it could mean...

* * *

Avariel watched as Entreri approached her. She wasn't very bothered by Nova's death, but for some reason seeing Entreri kissing the dying Nova had struck a nerve.

Entreri sat on the perch beside her overlooking the battle.

"We need to get Sokale first," he said suddenly.

Avariel looked at him. "It is true that the undead present our biggest weakness. But why else?"

Entreri looked startled. "What do you mean, why else?"

"There's another reason."

"I don't believe we're ready to take on their Lords yet."

"You mean to say that you don't believe you are ready to take on your father yet." She emphasized the word father and scooted in a little closer.

Entreri nodded. Avariel wrapped an arm around him and looked into his eyes.

"A father instills a love in a child that can never be fully taken away. Ali instilled that in you, Artemis."

Entreri looked at her, understanding the words for the truth they were. He then stood up and walked away. They would attack Sokale. Then, Ali would die.

* * *

Marilak looked at the sleeping Entreri through Ali's scrying and just barely contained a sigh. The man was obsessed with his son! Ali often watched Artemis in his sleep, and it was getting to be annoying. Ali seemed to imagine Artemis as a child; Marilak imagined him with a bright line of blood across his neck.

"Artemis Entreri," he muttered. The only black spot on his record, the only smudge. Marilak wanted to kill Artemis. When somebody saw Marilak assassinate someone he killed them too, and he had failed to kill that five year old boy. Looking at Ali, he was probably glad of the fact, but that didn't change the matter of pride.

* * *

"I will not get involved," Lolth said persistently. Murue looked at her queen in dismay.

"We can destroy those of Mask, M'lady! We can destroy Vhaeraun's allies," Murue said for about the fiftieth time that month.

Lolth looked at the yochol angrily, "NO!"

Murue Von Houcie stood to face her deity eye-to-eye then sighed and backed down. She would just have to try again.

* * *

The next day Entreri went to Jori's room and lightly knocked on the door. There was no response. "Jori, I hope you're in there."

"I'm in here, Father. I'm busy though," came her soft rely from through the door. Entreri smirked, and the door swung open.

Sure enough there was Jori, HIS daughter, lying with Jarlaxle.

"You didn't have to do that," she complained. Jarlaxle's ears just turned red.

Entreri leaned against the doorframe and eyed Jarlaxle and Jori together. They made a good couple, and Jori liked the drow.

"I need you to explain what happened with our plan, Jarlaxle. I also hope you two enjoy your wedding." With that he just left.

For a moment Jarlaxle and Jori just lay there, then Jori rolled on top of him. "I think we're getting married as soon as this is over."

Jarlaxle's eyes went as wide as saucers, and he started getting ready for his meeting with Entreri. Married?

Jarlaxle groaned and looked at her. He had been afraid that was what Entreri had meant.


	13. Zavian

Entreri sat in the meeting room, very bored. It had never occurred to the assassin that he would one day pick Jori's husband, and it had most certainly never occurred to him that the husband in question would be Jarlaxle.

He heard the door open and turned around, "Final…" the word caught in Entreri's mouth. Standing in front of him was a moon elf with white hair, green eyes (although they were normal elven green eyes), and slightly darker skin than most of his kind, a sign that he had worked in Calimshan for many years.

"It's nice to see you again, Artemis," he said in a voice that was so wonderfully familiar.

Entreri just sat there. "Zavian," he choked. The elf nodded and approached him.

"You have made it a long way," Zavian said.

Entreri nodded dumbly. "When I lost contact with you two decades ago I thought…"

"You thought I had forgotten your or died," Zavian finished for him. Again all Entreri could do was nod.

Zavian laughed. It was a laugh that sang in Entreri's ears like music. How he had longed to hear that laugh again!

Just then Jarlaxle entered. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked, amazed to see Entreri's eyes glistening. He looked at the moon elf before the man. "Zavian," he said surprised. It was not a tone that spoke of liking the elf.

Zavian turned. "Jarlaxle, it is…nice to know you are alive."

"How do you two know each other?" Entreri broke in.

"I was about to ask the same of you!" Jarlaxle laughed.

"I'm not surprised."

"Well then, tell us!" the two companions said in unison.

"I know Jarlaxle because one of his sons was my half-brother, which happens to have something to do with how I know you," Zavian explained to Entreri. He then turned to Jarlaxle and gestured toward Entreri, "I know him because he broke me out of a prison when he was four."

Jarlaxle's jaw just about hit the floor. Entreri wisely kept his mouth shut.

Zavian smiled, "I suppose I ought to be going."

Jarlaxle and Entreri just nodded dumbly.

When Zavian left Entreri turned to Jarlaxle, "Half-brother?"

Jarlaxle turned to Entreri, "Four?"

"Maybe we should meet again later," Entreri suggested.

Jarlaxle thought for a moment, thinking more about what Zavian had said and the upcoming wedding than about what the actual meeting was about.

"I want to talk to you about this wedding idea," Jarlaxle started.

"We'll do it if and when we have our celebration for the end of the war."

"I was kind of hoping to stay single," Jarlaxle said timidly.

Entreri's visage darkened. "And what is wrong with my daughter?"

"Nothing," Jarlaxle said quickly. "It's just that being a husband, well… you see…I don't want to be tied down!" Jarlaxle exclaimed finally.

Entreri paused for a moment. "Jarlaxle, it's my right as the father. This is the way our culture works." Then, Entreri grinned. "Tell you what; if you present your mother to me, we can discuss this. I'd normally say father, but the women run your society."

Jarlaxle's eyes went wide, very wide. "What!"

"Those are my terms. I have presented you with the only way to avoid the wedding."

Jarlaxle didn't know what to say; he didn't even know how to react. The only thing the drow could think of doing was walking out of the room, and he did.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to do this scene on its own because I want it to be one you remember.

The title of this chapter "Zavian" is likely to get used again. I have another story written with him in it that involves the case when Artemis was four. It's currently being rewritten.


	14. The Mist of the Dreadlands

"What is it, my love?"

Jarlaxle looked up from brooding on his bed to face Jori. She approached him and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jarlaxle pushed her away.

"What is bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't want to marry," Jarlaxle said grumpily. He thought about adding "you" but figured she'd then misunderstand and take it as just being her.

"Why not?"

Jarlaxle looked at her, looked into those eyes that demanded an answer.

"I just don't want to be tied down by such a thing."

Jori nuzzled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't tie you down."

"No actually, I didn't know."

"Jarlaxle, I would travel with you when I could, and if children should happen I would gladly take care of them, wherever you decided to settle. I promise to hold you down as little as possible, you know I do."

Jarlaxle smiled. "Now I do."

* * *

Callahan pulled out his longsword. When would the fighting end? These undead were so constant! They had the boy completely surrounded, and he didn't know what to do. Callahan swung madly, but every time he got one down another one came in its place.

A flash of silver and the one behind him fell. "Come," an eleven voice rang out.

Callahan was quick to comply as the silver-glowing longsword led the way.

When they made it inside the Citadel, Callahan turned to see who had saved him. It was a moon elf like himself.

"Are you Callahan?"

Callahan just nodded dumbly.

"I thought so. I'm Zavian."

Callahan's widened. "I thought I knew you!"

Zavian shrugged. "Yes, well, I've managed to keep myself out of trouble in the Moonwood."

"But you've come before."

"Yes," Zavian said casually.

"I've been wanting to meet you again."

"I'm sure you have, but now is not the time for idle chatter. You should go and get your wounds healed."

Callahan just nodded and raced off.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sokale asked his wife.

Murue just glared.

"That wonderfully?"

"She refuses to help! We could obliterate Vhaeraun's allies!" Murue roared suddenly. Sokale just sat through it; he was used to her being mostly quiet with the occasional outburst.

"When they are weakened," the vampire said calmly as he stood. Murue glared at him with her lavender eyes.

* * *

Zavian sat beside Artemis and looked at the battle below. "It's gone on over a tenday now."

Entreri looked at him. "Is it really so surprising?"

Zavian shook his head and examined the battle below more. "We are losing."

Entreri nodded. "We have destroyed one of their primary warriors, but they have more."

"Shar is more powerful, especially with Isra's mask removed."

"You say that as though it were my fault," Entreri snapped accusingly.

"It is, and you know it is."

Entreri sighed. "Is it my fault we are losing?"

"No," Zavian said comfortingly. "It is our fault for not teaching those we trained to deal with undead."

"Thank you, Zavian."

"I am always here to help, but I shall help some more in the primary fighting." Zavian turned to go, then turned back. "Callahan's a nice boy by the way." With that he left the bewildered Entreri behind.

* * *

Marilak looked at the portal before him; he was sick and tired of this war! If he just left through this portal he could continue his life.

Cursing himself, Marilak put his brain back on track. He could not return to Bregan D'aerthe, for he had betrayed the leader. If he left now he would have nowhere to go, it was as simple as that.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" Ali's voice rang out. Marilak froze.

How he hated the cleric! He had been an independent assassin until Ali had become the High Priest of Shar. Hadn't he made himself clear? He had no problems with helping in the rituals, or much else. He just didn't like being thrown into a war.

He felt Ali's hand on his shoulder. The man always put protective magic up, so he didn't bother striking out.

"Yes, I want to leave," he said perfectly calmly.

"Why?" Ali asked.

Marilak smiled slightly. That was one of the good things about this Entreri: he listened to what you had to say, then he flayed you.

"I just don't want to be involved in this war."

"But you are," Ali whispered into his ear.

With but a word, Ali closed the portal and left, leaving Marilak alone in the dark, just the way he liked it.

* * *

Wondering what to say, Entreri looked at Avariel, Cletran, Jori, Jarlaxle, Zavian, Callahan, and Sahide.

"We need to think of a plan of action," Avariel stated. Entreri silently thanked her for starting this.

Suddenly Avariel looked at him, bewildered. "You spoke in my mind, and you are welcome." Everyone's eyes widened at this statement.

Clearing his throat Entreri decided it was best to get back on the topic at hand. "How do we deal with Houchie?"

"How do you kill a vampire?" Callahan asked. It occurred to Entreri that the boy probably really didn't know.

"Stake through the heart and sunlight are pretty much the only permanent ways of dealing with them," Jarlaxle said.

Zavian nodded, "Running water is also a decent way."

Callahan looked to the elf and drow then turned to Entreri, "Have you ever fought a vampire, Master Entreri?"

"Yes, in fact it was Sokale," he looked to Callahan. "Stop calling me Master Entreri."

The young elf blushed.

"Cletran, do you think you can turn Sokale?" Avariel asked, turning to the priest.

"Maybe, but most likely I'll just cause him discomfort."

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone digested this information.

"It doesn't matter if we can't get him separated. We need to get him alone," Entreri said clearly. Everybody nodded in agreement, realizing how challenging that would be.

* * *

Sokale's eyes narrowed as he watched the Lords of Mask sneak out of the Citadel. Silently, he got his spells up, reminding himself that the worse thing that could happen was a short banishment.

Entreri entered a clearing in the forest as planned and waited for Sokale to reveal himself.Artemis Entrerisupposed he should be used to being bait, but he wasn't. Being bait for a powerful undead lord was just not a good way to end a day…or your life, he thought bitterly.

Sokale vaulted out of the tree he was hiding in and grabbed Entreri's throat. Immediately Cletran, with his holy symbol in hand, jumped out from behind a tree trunk. Sokale backed off to clear his head.

A crossbow bolt whizzed across the clearing and entered the vampire's shoulder, and he reacted by screaming out a spell.

"Slytha!" the mighty vampire yelled. With a thud, Avariel—the crossbow's wielder—fell into a deep sleep.

Sokale turned toward Cletran, only to feel Charon's Claw bite into his side.

"Ethgri' draumr k'opa!" Sokale called out another spell even though Entreri continued to puncture him with holes. Nothing broke Sokale's concentration, and the spell succeeded—Cletran was held.

"How long do you think you can hold a powerful priest?" Entreri asked, slashing Charon's Claw across the vampire's arm.

"Long enough to destroy you!" Sokale batted away Entreri's blade and rushed forward, but Entreri immediately retracted his sword and thrust forward, puncturing the vampire's lung.

Sokale jumped backward. "Not sufficient enough to kill me," he taunted, pouncing Entreri and toppling the small man to the ground.

"I have waited too long to drain you of your blood," he said, grabbing his hair.

"Do you have any idea of how cliché that sounds?" Entreri asked, gritting his teeth.

Sokale just threw back his head and laughed.

"Life and undeath are opposites, they will destroy one another if given the chance," a voice said in Entreri's mind.  
Sokale bit Entreri and began to drink. He knew where the resistance lay and bit Entreri in the right shoulder to drain away his resistance and give it to him.

"How?" Entreri asked. It was the same voice that had allowed him to save Callahan.

"Are you not life?" it asked. "Can you not see the life all around? Can you not bring it towards you?"

Looking, Entreri saw it and brought it towards Sokale.

With a scream Sokale backed away. Entreri took the opportunity to move to his feet. Looking quickly at his arm, he was glad to see that the symbol was still there; without it he would burn from the inside out.

Entreri continued the assault, gathering up the life energy and pushing it towards the vampire. Cursing, Sokale cried out to the Dreadlands and was rewarded with mist.

"You have to get out of here!" the voice screamed. Entreri didn't need to be told twice as he picked up the sleeping Avariel and ran. At that moment Cletran came to, but seeing the mist, he decided it was best to follow Entreri's lead and run.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a quick reminder on Jori, for those who thought her comments towards Jarlaxle were out of place. 


	15. Part 5: War's End

_With the defeat of Sokale the many of the undead have been destroyed. Jarlaxle seems to be coping with the realization that he's not going to get out of the wedding and has moved to Jori's room._

I have been spending time in the sick room healing people. It seems strange, but because of it I am learning to use these newfound powers.

Zavian and I have been catching up on things. I've made him promise not to tell Jarlaxle anymore about how he knows me then he already has.

The death toll is rising, and I fear that far too many "holy" crusaders will see this as an opportunity to purge the world of evil. I will worry more about that later, though. 

I am not ready for the fight to come. The only way we will end this war is by destroying the Lords of Shar. The only way we will win is if I destroy my father. I have come to terms that I love him. Nova and Avariel have made me see that, but I have not gotten the nerve to try and summon fire yet. Jori is fully capable, which means I am too. That's almost as horrifying as the fight to come.

--Artemis Entreri


	16. Mover

Jarlaxle looked at the sleeping form of Jori Entreri and sighed. He would soon be married to her. He had to admit that she had already proven to be intelligent, resourceful, and beautiful. The drow could see how she was related to Entreri though, in looks and attitude.

Her hair and eyes definitely came from her father, but the curl must have come from the mother.

"My dear Jori, it is time we awoke and enjoyed a breakfast."

Jori rolled over and looked at him. "Do we have to?"

Jarlaxle grinned and kissed her. "I guess not."

* * *

Zavian lightly knocked on the door to Entreri's room. He had been invited to dinner and wished that he could hide his nervousness.

"Come in," came Entreri's, no, Artemis's voice from behind the door. Smiling, Zavian opened the door.

A simple meal had been laid out, and Entreri sat on his bed with a plate on the nightstand.

"I was going to invite Jori as well, but I couldn't contact her," Artemis said, motioning Zavian in; the elf complied and closed the door behind him. He'd heard horror stories about what happened to male assassin lords who left their door unlocked.

"Indeed, but I wanted to be able to spend some time with you alone due to the fact that I don't know how much you have told her."

Entreri nodded to the logic. Then, Zavian slapped his head and went to open the door.

"I can't believe I forgot! There's someone else who wants to see you," he said smiling, then he opened the door.

A huge beast, which looked much like a gaunt panther, walked in. Although she had black fur and cat-like grace, she had six legs and two fanged tentacle-like appendages protruding from her body. There seemed to be three of her, and it was hard to pinpoint where she was.

For a moment Entreri just stared at it as it pounced upon the bed and began licking his face. "Mover?" He said softly. Purring, it rubbed against him.

"I thought you might like to see her again," Zavian said smiling as he sat down.

Artemis smiled sadly and shook his head as Mover jumped off the bed and pulled some food off of the table. Zavian took the moment to move closer. "What is troubling you?"

"It's just…my past is catching up to me so fast. First I encounter Sahide, then my family, then you, and now Mover." The man put his head in his hands. "Why is everything moving so fast?"

"It's just getting done with all of the things it knows has to happen," Zavian said quietly. "I have come to realize that we all have the things in our lives that are planned to happen. We can choose how we react to change them, but some will happen anyway. Maybe this war was caused by how you reacted to something, but your past was bound to one day catch up with you."

Entreri looked at Zavian. "I suppose an elf would know a lot about life."

Zavian grinned, then his face turned to one of sorrow. "I realized this when I left a small boy. It was the first time I had had to leave someone that I can honestly say I felt was my son. Because of me, he had nearly died and I could not face him. I understood how Jarlaxle had felt." Entreri got more interested when Zavian mentioned Jarlaxle, but the elf didn't seem to notice. "When Tarim died I told him that he hadn't really loved him. It was not my place. He didn't cry, and I cried for days." Zavian looked closer at Artemis. "When I left that small boy, when I left you, I realized that if you love someone like that, when you loose someone like that, you go into denial. You refuse to acknowledge their death; you refuse to acknowledge their love."

"Is that really how you felt?" Entreri asked, his voice choked.

"Yes," Zavian said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Artemis and cried.

Elven and human tears blended together. Fire and water were united.

* * *

Ali watched the sandstorm through his scrying. It was a beautiful sight, except that Memnon was growing weaker. It bothered the cleric that Memnon, his most prominent ancestor and the source of many of his abilities, was growing weaker.

It was because of Artemis's defiance. Angered at this thought, Ali turned the scrying over to Artemis's room. Artemis Entreri was crying and not only that, he was crying on a far too familiar elf's shoulder.

"Zavian," he said quietly, remembering that moment very clearly. If it weren't for Zavian, Artemis would have died, multiple times. Indeed, the two had developed a truce. Zavian and Ali basically had been ignoring each other under the assumption that they both wanted Artemis's survival, even if they wanted the man to do different things with his life.

As he watched Ali could almost hear Marilak's blood boil with hatred. With a smirk he dismissed the scrying and turned to the drow.

Marilak had always intrigued Ali, even when he had first been introduced to the drow upon becoming of age at sixteen. Indeed, there had always been a dark curiosity to figure out exactly how far was too far, exactly how to control the unpredictable assassin. Out of sudden inspiration the man cast a protection spell and approached Marilak, gently touching the drow on the cheek.

He then whispered in Marilak's sensitive ear, "What is it you most desire from this war?"

Marilak seemed to jump. "What is it I wish to gain?" he said harshly in drow.

Ali grinned. It had been a very long time since he had heard the drow so nervous. While most people threatened others with a harsh tone, he knew that from Marilak it was a sign of fear, almost as if his throat were choking back the air. Indeed the drow took on an almost seductive voice when he was threatening people with torture.

Ali bit the drow's ear. "What do you want more than anything else? What is it that this war can give you? What tells me that you won't betray us?"

Marilak was as stiff as a board, and his breathing became labored. Indeed, what was there to stop him from betraying the Sharites? Then he realized his answer and wisely bit his tongue.

"Should I kill you for possible betrayal?" Ali asked in a slightly amused voice. He could tell that he had put Marilak to the very edge of control, a dangerous and yet beautiful position. Once you caused Marilak to lose control you owned him.

"I want the blood of Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle Baenre on my hands," Marilak said finally.

Ali stepped back and asked, "Baenre?"

"Yes," Marilak said with new determination.

"Why?" Ali asked truly curious.

"Drizzt Do'Urden and his friends deprived me of the chance to wash my hands in the blood of my grandmother, so I will wash my hands in the blood of one of her surviving children. I will wash my hands in the blood of one who has controlled me far too much."

Ali nodded, understanding the warning behind Marilak's words. Besides, he didn't need to ask why the drow wanted Artemis dead.


End file.
